Beware Of Death's Plan 2
by Mr.Pancho2012
Summary: New Chapter Posted. Find out your character's fates inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Beware Of Death's Plan: Class Dismissed**

**Okay, I haven't finished Beware of Death's Plan yet but am near the end so I decided to post My Character Application beforehand so I can plan it when I finish Beware of Deaths Plan. Here's the character sheet. Go crazy!**

Name:

Age:

Physical Description:

Personality:

Hobbies:

Occupation:

Studying at College:

Habits:

Past:

Smoke:

Drinking:

Drugs:

Vehicle:

Other:

**Okay! There's no limit to characters that I'm accepting so go crazy but don't create like 24 characters. That's too much. Have fun!**


	2. The End Of The World As We Know It

Author's Note: It's been forever since I've updated any of my stories. Now that's its summer, I hope i can update all of my stories more frequently. This chapter is basically an introduction of all the characters. The vision will take place next chapter, hopefully i lived up to all of your characters expectations.

P.S. I have never actually ridden the California Zephyr so I have no idea if how i described it was correct. Read and Review!

Chapter One: The End Of The World As We Know It

Stanford University California

Paige shot up in her bed, her long brown hair sticking to the sweat that rolled down her face, as she let out a bloodcurdling scream. She took in a few deep breaths before looking around her dorm room. Stevie, her roommate for the past three and a half months, stood across from her holding a brown cardboard box and looking at Paige in concern. Stevie had long wavy black hair with fringe and dark blue eyes. She was dressed in jeans, black converses and a blue hoodie, with her brown messenger bag across her torso.

"You're leaving?" Paige asked after calming herself down. "Yeah. The College board gave me til the end of the thanksgiving break to move out." Stevie answered as she continued to pile things into the box. "Listen, I'm sorry you're father wouldn't let you stay longer." Paige said. "It's fine. I guess I'll just go to community college." Stevie said sheepishly. "Just because you're leaving, doesn't mean we still can't hang out. Okay?" Paige offered Stevie. "Sure thing." Stevie smiled back.

Paige pulled the sheets off her body revealing her pajamas, a pair of old grey sweatpants and a black sports bra. She got out of her bed and walked over to Stevie. "You want help packing?" Paige offered. "You know what, I've got this, but thanks for asking." Stevie told Paige, who then went to the restroom to brush her teeth. Stevie sighed before starting to pack her things again.

Brandon Stearns walked down the Stairs of his Frat House, Kappa Omega Alpha, or KOA for short. At the bottom of the stairs, he found Ryan Magnin among his other Frat Brothers. Ryan was dressed in a black linkin park shirt under a green army jacket and ripped jeans, his long black hair resting on his shoulders. "Hey Guys, What's going on?" Brandon asked as he joined the group. "We're going to see which pledge is going to be stuck with the bill for all the beer that's coming for tonight's party." Ryan laughed as the president of KOA went through the list of Pledges. "How about Dominique?" He offered. "The Biomechanical Engineer major? No way. Dude can't even hold his liquor." Brandon said. "There's nothing wrong with engineering." Ryan said back, laughing.

"All in favor of Dominique Rider say I." The President of the Frat said. "I" almost all of the brothers said in unison. "I guess it's settled." He said. "Meeting adjourned." Brandon and Ryan walked away from the group and to the front of the Frat house. "You want to head to campus and get some coffee?" Ryan asked. "Sure, but lets take my 2010 Hyundai Genesis. I don't want to ride behind you on your motorcycle." Brandon said, bragging about his new car. "Whatever dude." Ryan laughed as he headed to Brandon's Hyundai.

They both arrived to the campus Starbucks, Brandon Parking the car on the lot behind the café. "You want to mess with those two freaks who work here?" Brandon asked Ryan. "Mikey and Jamia aren't that bad. I have them both for Art History." Ryan said. "This would be more fun with Dan." Brandon said, talking about Dan Mills, another member of Kappa Omega Alpha who was out of town visiting his girlfriends parents. They both walked in and walked up to the Register where Jamia was dressed in a star bucks uniform.

"Welcome to Starbucks, What would you like?" Jamia said in a fake happy attitude. "You." Brandon said, causing Ryan to smack him on the back of the head. "Dude, not cool." Ryan said glaring at Brandon with his blue eyes as Mikey came from the back room. "Hey Mike." Ryan said nodding at Mikey. "Hey, Ryan, you ordered already?" Ryan asked as he got to his register. "Nah, we just got here." Brandon said. "I'd like a black coffee." He said to Jamia. "I'll have the same." Ryan told her, Mikey going to the coffee maker and filled two cups with coffee. "That'll be four fifty." Jamia told them both. "Put it on my tab." Brandon told her as he grabbed his coffee from Mikey and walked away.

"We don't do tabs." Jamia called out but Brandon ignored her. "I'll pay for the both of us." Ryan said as he fished out a ten dollar bill and handed it to Jamia. "What are you two doing tonight?" Ryan asked Mikey and Jamia. "Nothing, why?" Mikey answered. "The frat's having a party tonight. You think you can make it?" Ryan offered. "We'll be sure to stop by." Mikey responded, Ryan walking away.

"I don't want to go." Jamia pleaded. "Come on, It'll be fine. You said it you're self you wanted to make more friends. This is the perfect opportunity for you to do just that." Mikey encouraged her. "Fine, but just for thirty minutes." Jamia told him before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Excuse me." Brandon said as he exited the star bucks, carrying a black coffee in his hand, as he bumped into Annabelle Hawkes, a tall and skinny redhead with hazel eyes dressed in a light pink shirt and light blue short shorts. "You're excused." Annabelle mumbled, looking down as she passed him and entered the starbucks. "You're here!" Blair shouted from a table beside the window, her red hair tucked behind her ear to expose her dark green eyes. "Yeah, The owner made me stay late." Annabelle confessed, taking the seat across from Blair.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Blair asked Annabelle. "Today is the anniversary of my mom's death and… I don't know how to stop hurting." Annabelle confessed. "Listen, The first step is to drink tons of beer." Blair said, laughing. "That's not even funny." Annabelle said seriously. "I'm serious, what you need is a distraction. You don't have to drink, but come to tonight's party at Kappa Alpha Omega." Blair said. "A Frat party? I don't think so." Annabelle responded. "Brandon will be there." Blair said. "Just for a few minutes, but then I'm leaving." She told Blair, slightly smiling.

"Puh-lease. You really think Brandon is going to notice a pipsqueak like you?" Hillarie Finland said from the table beside them, Her short black hair with white streaks slightly covering her face as she glared at them with her intense blue eyes. "And he'd go for you, a simple white castle cook?" Blair asked. "We'll just have to see about that." She responded before getting out of her chair and headed out to her old red jeep wrangler, dressed in black sweatpants, a white tee and old sneakers.

The Carolina Zephyr 

"Would you like something to drink?" a woman asked the young couple at the table as she pushed food down the aisle on a trolley. "No thanks." Adie Chantal responded as she looked at the view outside the window, dressed in a pair of jeans and a black Middleton University Sweatshirt. "Beautiful isn't it?" Takbir mumbled, his arm around her shoulder and his chin resting on her red hair. Takbir was also dressed in a pair of jeans and wore a red jacket over a simple black tee shirt. "It is." Adie mumbled, as she watched the rocky mountains passed by as the train they were on blew its horn. "I wasn't talking about the mountains." He informed her. "You are so cheesy." Brigitte Warner laughed from the seat across from them.

Brigitte was tall with straight waist length dark brown hair that had red highlights here and there with bangs hovering over her dark green eyes which were surrounded in eyeliner. Her lips were colored in her favorite dark red lipstick and her nails were painted their usual color, black. She was dressed in her favorite Sum 41 band tee and leather jacket and a black mini skirt with knee-length boots and tights. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her right ear, which like her left ear, had two piercings, her vine tattoo showing on the wrist of her right hand as she did so.

Brigitte was someone Adie had met at Middleton U. They were both enrolled in the same Journalism class and hit it off from day one. Brigitte was everything Adie wasn't used to in a friend. Unlike Paige, Brigitte gave people she didn't trust a bad attitude, she was very down to earth, mysterious and sarcastic. She had a very rebellious outlook on life which often got her into trouble but underneath, she was kind.

"We gonna make a pit stop or something? I need to stretch my feet." Brigitte complained. "Plus you two being all mushy is making me nauseous." She snuck in. "The brochure says we're going to make a pit stop in Denver to refuel on gas." Takbir said. "Great!" She said standing up. "Where are you going?" Adie asked, seeing Brigitte walk away. "The sightseer lounge car. Whatever crappy movie they're playing has got to be better than watching a giant piece of rock covered in snow." She said, walking out of the car. As she walked over to the lounge car, she passed a couple coach seats.

The male inside the coach had yellowish blond hair and startling green eyes with a scar beneath his right eye. He was dressed in an olive green Berlin T-shirt that showed his muscles, dark blue jeans, and vans. The Female has a slight build with medium black hair and green eyes. She was wearing a pink T-shirt with the name "EMMA" on it, a pair of purple jeans and white shoes.

"Are your parents still mad at you?" The male asked Emma. "They're ok with me taking my courses online but they're still a little angry about the fact that I'm moving halfway across the country to be with my boyfriend at his new job." She answered. The guy dropped his head and looked at the ground. "Cole, I wanted to come." She told him, taking his hands in hers. "Plus, It's California. I'd be crazy to say no." Emma said, a smile spreading across his face. He took her face into his hands and kissed her on her forehead.

Brett Jacobs awoke to the voice of the Trains conductor on the speaker in his coach. "We're just a minute away from Denver, Colorado. We will be stationed there for a half hour for refueling, washing, and servicing. Please take the opportunity to check out souvenirs sold at the station but please do not leave the station platform area, and return to the train as soon as the departure announcement is made." The conductor said, the train's breaks screeching as it slowed down.

Brett was slightly overweight but not superbly. He had a buzz cut of black hair and wispy sideburns. He was dressed in a light blue button down shirt and blue baggy trousers. Brett had been a substitute teacher in Chicago, Illinois and had recently been transferred to San Francisco, California which was fine with him.

He looked at his notebook on the spot of the couch where his head had been while he slept and noticed it was soaking wet. Brett had written a short story out of sheer boredom and was told by his friends that it would make a great novel. Now, what he had written so far was covered in drool. He angrily chunked the notepad at the window in frustration before opening his door and stepping into the hallway as other passengers headed to the exit.

He followed them as everyone exited the train and entered the stations platform. Brett took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air for the first time since he boarded the train. He scanned the area and saw a stand that sold baseball caps. He headed over to the stand, his wallet in his hand, ready to buy whichever cap he liked.

Alex's life had been really hard the past year. First off, His father committed suicide seven months ago after his older sister Liz died in a freak accident at a construction site. His mother then moved them both to Denver in attempt to start anew. Everything was going great up until his sixteen birthday two weeks ago. His mother was running late after getting held up at work and was racing home. She ran a red light and was in a car accident that resulted in her becoming brain-dead. It had been decided by social services that Alex would now have to live with his uncle Anthony in San Diego, California.

"Here's your boarding pass, Mr. Jones." Alex's social worker said, handing him his train ticket. "Why couldn't I go to San Diego on a plane like any other normal person?" Alex asked the woman. "It's thanksgiving weekend. The airport's overcrowded." She answered as He took the boarding pass from her. "Now hurry up, the train's leaving at six thirty." She said, Alex turning around and heading for the California Zephyr.

Dan Mills shuffled on board of the California Zephyr, his girlfriend, Bianca Jiggens, close behind. Dan had short brown hair and brown eyes. He was tall, muscular, and dressed in an old jacket, baggy jeans, and old sneakers. Bianca had short black hair, blue eyes and was slightly shorter than Dan.

"They hated me!" Dan said, getting into their coach. "They didn't!" Bianca protested. "Maybe if you didn't get drunk at their anniversary party, everything would've ended up differently." She suggested. "So this is my fault?" Dan asked. "No… Yes… I mean, You didn't have to throw my mom's china plates out the balcony." Bianca admitted.

"This is bullshit." Dan shouted, walking out of the coach and leaving Bianca in there alone. "That was intense." a brown haired male said from the doorway. "Umm… Who are you?" Bianca asked the pale blue eyed male. "Brody. Brody Holland." He said introducing himself. Brody was dressed in casual yet expensive clothes with a pair of glasses over his eyes. "Bianca." She replied shaking his hand. "Was that your boyfriend?" He asked, motioning in the direction Dan walked off. "Unfortunately." Bianca breathed out. "Well, it was great meeting you." Brody, said before walking away. Bianca felt something stir within her. She hadn't felt butterflies in her stomach since the day she met Dan and that feeling left a long time ago.


	3. Psychosocial

Beware of Death's Plan: Class Dismissed

Chapter Two: Psychosocial

**Authors note: Just so you all know why I'm switching from one location to the other, It's because I will have Two visions going on at the same time. (Pretty sure that hasn't been done before.) The order in which everyone died was selected by me, writing everybody's name on an index card, putting them in a shoebox, giving it a good shake and picking one out at a time at random. Sorry if you don't like where your character is. Once, Again reviews are appreciated and I own no rights to Final Destination of it's franchise. This is just something I do for fun. (The writing, not the killing,) Enjoy.**

Stanford University California

Blake Fair followed his best friend, Simon, to a party he had heard about. Blake wore a black leather jacket with a lot of zipper pockets and black cargo pants with chains. He had on his favorite pair of black converse sneakers with white laces, His black hair with red streaks was spiked and he had his piercings on his ears.

"Dude, there will be college chicks. Hot, drunk, college chicks." Simon encouraged Blake as they neared the Kappa Omega Alpha Frat house where Simon's cousin was pledging. "Whatever. I'm just here cause you'll probably get drunk and I'll have to drive you home." Blake told Simon as they neared the crowd of college students already at the frat house. "Let's have fun.!" Simon shouted as the two of them walked through the doors of the house.

Stevie turned the "Open" sign on the door of her fathers café around so that the "Closed" side was now facing the street. "You going to the KOA party tonight?" Annabelle asked Stevie from behind the counter, where she wiped the surface clean with a rag. "Are you seriously asking me if I'm going to a party? What do you think I am? A college cliché?" Stevie scoffed.

"It was just a question, no need to get offended." Annabelle responded. "Sorry, I guess I'm just a little bummed. Today, I officially moved out of my dorm." Stevie admitted. "Sorry about that." Annabelle said, removing the apron from the front of her clothes and folding it up.

"I'm just not in the mood to go home, My dad's probably going to try and convince me that he made me drop out for the good of the family." Stevie informed Annabelle. "Then come to the party, we can forget about our parents." Annabelle suggested. "Fine, but I won't promise, I'll have fun." Stevie said sarcastically as the two females closed up Stevie's dads café.

"What are you doing?" Blair asked Hillarie, who stood beside a pile of lumber n the backyard of the KOA house. "making a bonfire." Hillarie responded in a sing-song voice. "Right." Blair responded, giving Hillarie a strange look as Hillarie struck a match and dropped it on top of the lumber, lighting the wood in noticed Annabelle entering the House's backyard through the side door with Stevie by her side. "I'll see you later." Blair quickly told Hillarie, who sat on a bench beside the flames, before walking off to go talk to Annabelle.

"Twenty-nine minutes and forty-three seconds left." Jamia said, counting down the thirty minutes she agreed to be at the party. "Relax and have a little fun." Mikey encouraged her as he grabbed two clear cups of beer from one of the pledges who were ordered to hand out beverages to guests around the house. Jamia took a small sip of her beer and cringed a little, due to the fact that she hardly drank at all, and when she did, it was only a little bit because she was a lightweight. "Twenty-nine minutes and twelve seconds." Jamia said, still counting down, getting a laugh out of Mikey.

Paige stood in front of the mirror to the bathroom she had once shared with Stevie, her long brown hair tied in a ponytail She turned on the faucet and cupped water in her hands, before splashing it onto her face. Water dripping off of her face, she reopened her eyes after drying her face off with a towel and looked at her reflection in the mirror, shocked by what or rather whom she saw behind her.

"Rob?" Paige asked in shock, as she spun around and saw the guy who had saved her life, and at one point had tried to kill her, back in her hometown. "There's not a lot of time." Rob rushed his words out. "It's going to happen again." He finished. "What's going to happen again?" Paige asked. "You're the one who's going to have the vision. You have to save them all!" Rob managed to tell her before he faded away.

"Oh God." Paige mumbled, realizing what he meant. "Where's it going to happen?" Paige asked herself, grabbing her coat and stepping out of her dorm room, stepping on a flyer as she locked the door behind her. She bent over and picked the flyer up and studied it. "Kappa Omega Alpha Frat Party Tonight!" The flyer read before giving the directions below.

'Is it possible that this is a sign?' Paige thought to herself. She had been used to music as a sign but who really knew how death operated? She clutched the flyer in her palm and ran down the hall, towards the stairs where she would head to the street lined with Fraternities and Sororities. Hopefully she would arrive in time.

Ryan sipped his bottled water quietly as he stood beside Brandon and other of the fraternities brothers around the grill as they made some barbeque. He really didn't want to be here. He would've rather been in his room studying for his engineering exam on Monday morning, but as a brother, he had to make an appearance even for at least a half hour. He checked his watch to see what time it was. 8:05. He'd been here for about an hour and was planning on heading up to his room in about a half hour. "Excuse me." He told Stevie as He passed her on his way to the restroom.

Stevie walked up the stairs looking for a place where she could be alone with her thoughts. She opened the first door she saw but quickly closed it when she heard some moaning coming from the inside. "Why did I come?" Stevie asked herself as she continued to look for an empty room. She finally reached a room to the far left and upon entering it, knew who's room in was. There were pictures of Ryan and others close to him on the right side of the room while the left had Brandon's belongings.

She headed over to the window, before realizing it was a balcony. She stepped out and looked over the party. She could see Blair encouraging Annabelle to talk to Brandon over by the bar, while Hillarie drank beer on the bench near the bonfire she had started, talking to a guy dressed in all black. Just then, she saw Mikey and Jamia walk out with Ryan, the three of them laughing. She suddenly realized that even though she despised the party side of college, it would be one of the things she would miss the most.

"Go get another Keg from the shed." Brandon ordered Dominique Rider, one of the pledges who followed the order quickly. He entered the shed and grabbed a Keg from the corner, unintentionally and unknowingly causing another fall on its side and start rolling out of the shed behind him. The Keg kept rolling, nobody noticing it, until it reached Hillarie's bonfire, the heat increasing the pressure and making it a bomb just waiting to happen.

Paige entered the KOA house cautiously, The time was 8:10 and students mingled around her as she looked for what could cause an accident. She reached the backyard and noticed the Keg in the flames beside Blair and Hillarie. Before she could even speak, The keg burst, pieces of aluminum metal from the keg impaling Blair, while flames engulfed Hillarie, who was knocked unconcious by the blast.

Blair dying instantly from her wound with Hillarie moments after. Blake who had been near when the keg exploded, was thrown into the air and was thrown into the wall, his skull shattering into a million pieces and impaling his brain. Everyone at the party ran for their lives as other objects began to catch on fire.

Jamia, held on tightly to Mikey but was separated from him by the panic. She was pushed to the ground by the stampede of people trying to get away from the fire and trampled till she let out her last breath. "Jamia!" Mikey yelled as he tried to get to his best friend and Girlfriend but was held back by Ryan. "We've got to get out of here!" Ryan urged Mikey as he tugged his arm, pulling him in the direction the crowd was going.

By then, the flames had reached the Bar and both Brandon and Annabelle joined them. The alcohol in the bar proved to be highly flammable and exploded, sending a tiki torch, one of many around the backyard, through the air before it made contact with it's victim. Ryan groaned as he clutched his chest where the tiki torch had impaled him. Blood trickled out of his mouth before he collapsed on the ground.

"Come on!" Brandon urged Mikey and Annabelle to the gate at the side of house which was abandoned as everyone tried to get out through the house. The almost made it before the House's Grill gas tank exploded, sending the tray flying through the air and slicing through Mikey's neck, decapitating his head from his body.

Brandon's body caught on fire, while Annabelle was thrown through the air, crashing through the kitchen window, shards of glass cutting her. Brandon's final yells were heard throughout the entire house as Annabelle tried to stand but collapsed, resulting to crawling away. Annabelle saw Paige standing in the doorway and tried to call out to her but was cut off when the ceiling collapsed on top of her.

A tear trickled down Paige's cheek as the ceiling above her also collapsed. Stevie hyperventilated after witnessing the deaths of so many of her classmates die. She started cry but was cut off when the floor beneath her gave out and she fell a story into the backyard. She heard a hissing sound to her left and when she turned to look, she regretted it, for she saw the shed on fire, inside it was filled with even more Kegs. Before she could even respond, It erupted, sending, metal, wood and flames in her direction. Stevie let out one final yell before she completely blacked out, accepting her death.

The Carolina Zephyr 

"Come on you guys, lets go eat." Takbir told Adie and Brigitte as the three headed to the dining car, their box tray's in hand. The three had ordered each a pizza from pizza hut at the last stop a few minutes ago and Takbir, being the guy that he was, was already hungry. "Hold you're horses, will ya?" Bridgette laughed as the three of them entered a dining car where six others sat, some together and others apart, in one of the eight four passenger booths.

"Let's take this one." Adie said pointing to the booth closest to the front of the train and on the right side of the car, Adie against the window, facing the back of the train, beside Takbir with Brigitte sitting across from them. "Let's dig in!" Takbir smiled as he opened his box meal and stared at the pizza he had ordered not too long ago.

Bianca sat alone in her booth, staring at the guy she had met earlier. What was his name? Brad? Brady? Brody! Yup that was it. He sat just two booths away from her, across from three college students who had just arrived. She had been eye stalking him the entire time she ate her subway sub and looked away whenever he would catch her staring at him, blushing in the process.

Brody stood up from his seat, carrying his meal in his hands and heading for her table and- "I'm sorry?" Dan mumbled as he came to her side, holding a bouquet of roses in her face, Brody changing his course and dumping his food in the car's garbage can after seeing Dan appear.

"I took some time to think, and I don't want you to be angry with me." Dan apologized, taking the seat across from Bianca as Brody returned to his booth alone and pulled out his laptop. "Yeah, me neither." Bianca mumbled as she took a bite of her chips, looking back and forth between Dan and Brody, trying to find reasons not to dump Dan as she had originally planned, but finding more reasons to break up with him, and soon.

"You mind if I sit here?" Brett asked Alex as he carried his lunch bag with him. "Sure." Alex responded, rolling the tab of his soda around his mouth as he chewed it. "You traveling alone?" Brett asked, pulling a homemade ham sandwich out of his lunch bag. "Yeah." Alex responded. "Mind if I asked why?" Brett asked, taking a bite of his sandwich after removing it from it's Ziploc bag.

"My sister was killed in a freak accident eight months ago, my dad committed suicide after learning he had lost his "perfect child", my mom became brain-dead after running a red-light as she raced home to celebrate my birthday, and now I'm going to live with my uncle Anthony, who I didn't know until Tuesday." Alex answered, Brett fidgeting awkwardly after hearing this kids tough life.

Cole felt a wave of goose bumps come over him as he held hands with Emma across the table, suddenly jerking his hands back after feeling the unsettling emotion. "What's the matter?" Emma asked, taking his hands into hers again. "I just feel weird. Like déjà vu or something." Cole answered shaking the feeling off. "It's probably just the excitement of your new job is finally hitting you." Emma answered.

"You're probably right, I think I'm going to go get some aspirin from our coach. I feel like I have a headache coming on." Cole agreed as he started to get up. "No let me." Emma told him as she got out of her seat and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before walking down the aisle towards her coach with Cole, the time slowly reaching 8:10.

The California Zephyr neared the McKinley tunnel at an accelerating speed, unaware that part of the entrance to the tunnel had caved in earlier in the day, covering the tracks in rubble that would definitely have deadly consequences.

The train jerked to the side as it powered over it's first pile of rubble, the train going on its side, the right side of the train scraping against the wall of the tunnel. Everybody in the train was thrown around as the train shook. Adie attempted to push herself off of the window she was slammed up against but was too late. The entire right side of the train crumbled underneath the pressure, taking Adie with it as she was turned into nothing but bloody chunks after hitting the wall.

Brody quickly stood up from his booth, only to witness a piece of the roof collapse before it slicing his head off, his blood spraying everywhere and on everyone near him. Emma held onto the door that lead to the couches with her life as Cole shouted for her from the other side of the car. "Cole!" Emma shouted, just before a snack cart from the coach car, rolled down the aisle and entered the dining car, slamming into Emma full force and dragging her down the aisle, her lifeless body slamming into the other door of the car.

"Takbir!" Brigitte shouted, reaching her hand out to reach his. He grasped her hand and pulled her into a hug, just as a pole that reached from the floor to the ceiling, was ripped from its place and thrown through the air, thrusting itself into Brigitte's back and coming out of Takbir's back, Brigitte falling limp moments before he did.

Dan clutched Bianca closely to his chest as they both attempted to keep their balance. "Dan!" Bianca shouted, as she looked ahead of them. Dan turned his head and looked at what she was looking at and noticed the sliding door from two cars up was flying through the air, cutting through the metal, and heading straight for them. "I love you, Bianca!" Dan managed to shout just milliseconds before the door cut through them, their torso's sliding off of their lower bodies.

The Train had finally exited the tunnel yet was jerking around on the track. Alex had his body pressed up against a window, trying to stay away from the missing right side of the train, but wasn't spared, as the window cracked and his body was pulled out, his body becoming a rag doll as his bones were broken as they attempted to escape from the small hole.

Brett and Cole remained, the two of them holding on to whatever they could, to save themselves. The train once again jerked and Brett was thrown in between the cars. He tried to find his footing but wasn't lucky, as his body was pulled under, and run over by the train's wheels, his blood staining the tracks.

A single tear rolled down Cole's cheek, landing on his scar as he wept for the people who had passed, Emma in particular. He watched out the missing side of the train as water came into view. He was on a bridge and he knew the train wouldn't last long. He was right. The first few cars drove headfirst into the river, the following cars being pulled in with it. Cole grabbed the pane of a broken window, the glass cutting into his skin as he felt himself become weightless. He saw the water coming closer and closer with the passing second and within the blink of an eye, he was underwater in the darkness, his body trapped in the wreckage, with absolutely no way out.

**Authors note: I hope the visions were realistic and not too rushed. Sorry once again if you're character died too early and congratulations if they made it pretty far. The two psychics are: Cole and Stevie. Congrats to their creators: Mortalstandards and iMaximunPuckett23. I appreciate you guys reading this and please review.**


	4. No You Girls

Chapter Three: No You Girls

**Author's Note: I never planned on posting anything for "Beware of Death's Plan" anytime soon but last night I spontaneously became inspired and this was produced. I hope you all enjoy this and please review at the end.**

The California Zephyr 

"Baby, are you okay?" Emma asked Cole who had collapsed on the ground of the train station just as the two were about to board. Cole blinked a few times as his vision cleared up. He could still feel the water stinging his eyes and the water starting to fill his lungs. As Emma came into his vision, the pain suddenly disappeared. He felt safe again.

"What happened?" was all he was asked as he propped himself up on his elbows. "You fainted out of nowhere. I was really worried." Emma answered. "It was weird. In my head, I saw the train derail, break apart and then plunge into a river." Cole whispered to her, unaware that Takbir was listening close by in line to get pizza for him and the girls.

"What did you see?" Takbir asked stepping out of the line. "You mind giving us a little space?" Cole asked. "You have to tell me exactly what you saw." Takbir insisted. "The train derailed inside a tunnel. But it was probably just a hallucination." Cole said trying to brush it off though it was beginning to bug him inside.

"Don't let anyone get on the train." Takbir insisted as he ran to the train to get the girls out. "Why?" Emma questioned. "He just had a premonition. It's really going to happen." Takbir shouted to the couple as he disappeared into the train and headed to his, Adie, and Brigitte's coach.

"Get out!" Takbir shouted to the girls in the coach. "Why? What's going on?" Adie asked. "Some guy just had a premonition." Takbir told Adie. "Get out." Adie said as she quickly got to her feet and pushed Brigitte out of the coach. "What's going on you guy's?" Brigitte asked, a small chuckle escaping her lips as she had never seen her two friends act this way before.

"We'll explain it to you later. We have to get off now." Adie insisted still shoving Brigitte out. Just as they were reaching the exit, the doors began shutting and Adie pushed herself and Brigitte out, her jacket getting caught in between the doors. "Takbir! Help!" She said frantically, tugging on the fabric as the train slowly started pulling out of the station, taking her with it.

"Adie!" Brigitte yelped, running after her friend and grabbing Adie's hand as her and Takbir pulled simultaneously. It wasn't until the third pull that Adie's Jacket came loose, the three of them collapsing on top of each other as the train left the station.

"Oh my god…" Bianca mumbled covering her mouth, not focusing on what had just occurred with Adie but the smoke that rose into the sky from where their train had just crashed. She and Dan had just been arguing with Cole and Emma about making them miss their train but now they were glad they had. The two of them, along with three other's (Alex, Brett and Brody) had just survived what a catastrophic event where they would have all died if they hadn't been stopped.

* * *

Stanford University California

Stevie sucked in as much air as she could as she held on to the railing on the staircase as she headed upstairs, just having passed Ryan. There was blood and fire everywhere. She hadn't really noticed when she had fallen but the next thing she knew, a few people were picking her up off the ground. Was what she had seen true?

"Are you okay?" Jamia asked Stevie in a concerned tone. "Fire." Was the only word Stevie was able to get out of her mouth. "Fire everywhere. Blood." She continued to mutter, Jamia taking her towards the backyard to get some fresh air, Mikey not very far behind.

"NO!" Stevie shouted, thrashing around in Jamia's arms and dropping to the floor. "Okay. It's okay." Jamia said, trying to calm Stevie down. "Get out!" Stevie shouted as she quickly got up and looked at Jamia in the eyes. "What the hell's wrong with her?" Mikey questioned. "No Clue, Come on let's just take her to the front." Jamia suggested as she started to walk with Stevie outside.

"Was That Stevie?" Annabelle asked Blair, who was trying to get her to flirt with Brandon. "I think so." Blair answered, the two looking at each other for a brief moment before walking towards the shouts inside the house. Hillarie watched as Blair and Annabelle walked away and decided that was the time to make her move on Brandon.

"Dude, There's some chick freaking out inside. She must be on some really good weed." A fraternity brother told Brandon as he joined him near the bar. "No way, I've got to see this." Brandon laughed as he walked off to find her, Hillarie close behind.

"Where are you going?" Ryan asked Brandon after walking out of the restroom and looking for Mikey and Jamia. "Crazy Chick outside." Was all Brandon said, Ryan following just to make sure Brandon wouldn't do anything crazy.

"Dude where'd she go?" Blake asked Simon, referring to Hillarie, as he held two cups of beer in his hands. "No Idea." Simon laughed, obviously wasted. "I'll be right back." Blake told Simon as he headed back inside, just catching a glimpse of Hillarie as she exited the front doors. "Hey Wait Up!" Blake shouted as he followed.

Paige parked down the street of the school's Greek neighborhood and jogged down the street towards the party where a group of people had already gathered. "What's happened?" Paige asked, scared she might've been too late. "Stevie's freaking out. Say's she saw blood and fire." Annabelle told Paige as Stevie sat on the ground, her head buried in her hands.

Then Realization hit her. She was never supposed to have the vision. Stevie was. Rob must've appeared to her because she and Stevie both lived together and not seeing Stevie, he assumed it was her. But that means if Stevie already had the premonition, Then the accident-

Paige was suddenly brought out of her thoughts as a sound rang through the air from the backyard. Screams could be heard as People ran out of the house and scrambled everywhere. The small group that had been on the front lawn prior to the explosion, just stared at the flaming house as each and everyone of them realized that had it not been for Stevie's small freak out, they would've been killed.

* * *

The California Zephyr 

"Everyone inside." The detective in charge of the Train derailment, told the ten survivors as he opened the back door of the van that would transport them all to the station for questioning. One by one, the survivors climbed aboard until only one seat remained, both Adie and Takbir still standing outside. "One of you can ride in the front with me." The detective offered.

"I'll go." Takbir offered before Adie gripped his wrist. "No, I'll go. You stay with Brigitte, She seems shaken and she'll feel more protected if you're with her." She negotiated. "Are you sure?" Takbir asked. "Yeah, I mean, it won't be the first time you two will be together without me." She muttered.

"Adie, I-" Takbir began to protest after learning that Adie had known all along about his and Brigitte's affair. "Save it. Just keep her safe. I can take care of myself. I did it last time this happened." Adie answered. "Talk to the guy who had the vision too. See who we need to protect first." She finished before walking to the passenger seat where the detective stood, holding the door open.

"Hey…" Takbir muttered as he sat beside Brigitte who trembled as he placed his arm around her after the detective closed his door and started the car, all of them heading towards the police station. "You want to explain it now?" Brigitte shuddered, looking up at him.

"Earlier this year, Adie and I were almost killed in an explosion at a gas station. We were saved by a guy named Rob who saw it all happen in his head before it actually happened. Immediately, the survivors started dying one by one in the order they would have if they had died at the station." Takbir explained, everyone in the van silent as they listened to him, including the detective who occasionally peered at him through the rearview mirror.

"So you're saying we're all going to die?" Emma choked out from the seat behind them. "We can prevent it though." Takbir encouraged. "As long as we know the list and protect whoever is next." All eyes turned to Cole whom looked away in fear.

"Who was it?" Emma asked, Cole not giving her a response. "Oh god, it was me wasn't it?" She began to cry, taking Cole silence as an answer. "No, Emma, it was not you." He responded taking her hands in his. "Then who was it?" Brett said, speaking to the others for the first time.

"Her." Cole managed to mutter as his gaze shifted to the front of the car where Adie had her head turned to hear the conversation. Everyone stared, a split second passing before the van's brake's broke the silence. The Detective had also stared at Adie along with the survivors, taking his eyes off the street at the exact moment a traffic light swung down, impaling itself through the van.

Time seemed to slow down as everything happened. First, the pole went directly through Adie's chest and seat as it continued to enter the car. Brody was able to shift to the right, away from Brigitte whom he sat next to, the pole impaling itself through his shoulder with no intentions of stopping there. Emma, who sat directly behind him, pushed herself back, away from the pole as it came to a rest inches from her face.

Screams rang through the van, everyone attempting to get out of the vehicle, Brett, Bianca and Dan in the very back, Alex, Cole and Emma, in the seat ahead of them and Takbir and Brigitte beside Brody, in that order. "Nobody touch me!" Brody exclaimed as Brigitte reached out to him, using his knowledge in Emergency Medical Trauma on himself.

"Hello? We've had an accident." The detective said into his scanner, keeping his distance from Adie's bloody corpse in the passenger seat, the survivors behind him all freaking out. "One down, nine to go." Alex muttered to himself recalling what Takbir had told them all. Pretty soon, they'd all be dead.

* * *

Stanford University California

Blair drove down an isolated road, having left what remained of the Kappa Omega Alpha house just before the police arrived. It was all too much for her and she did not need to be involved with what had happened more than she already was. Her phone vibrated next to her, Annabelle's name scrolling across the screen. "Hello?" Blair answered, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Where did you go? They're looking for you?" Annabelle asked, hyperventilating between words. "I needed to get out of there. I went for a drive. Who's looking for me?" Blair asked. "The police. They think you're a suspect." She blurted out.

"What? Why?" Blair asked shocked. "You left the scene of an accident, They think you might have caused it." She informed Blair. "I'm on my way back." Blair responded as she performed a u-turn. "Good, I'll see you here." Annabelle answered, calming down.

"Stupid idiots." Blair muttered as she neared a jeep with it's headlights off. She then proceeded to flash the car her high-beams before they passed her by. "What happened?" Annabelle asked. "Some people just passed me with their lights off." Blair responded, completely unaware that the jeep had also performed a U-turn and were directly behind her. It wasn't until they too turned on their high-beams that Blair noticed them following her.

"Shit I'm being followed." Blair told Annabelle. "What? Get out of there." She encouraged. "The butterflies." Blair was able to hear Stevie say on the other end of the line. "What's going on over there?" Blair asked, keeping an eye on the car behind her. "Stevie must be hallucinating again." Annabelle responded distracted.

"They're still following me." Blair groaned, the car getting closer until it's bumper actually touched her bumper, Blair's phone falling out of her hand. "Blair? Hello?" Annabelle asked. Blair honked the horn several times at the car before it bumped her light blue mustang GT again, causing her to swerve.

"Leave me alone!" Blair shouted out the window after rolling it down, the car now honking its own horn. Tears started forming in Blair's eyes, her car getting tapped once again from behind, this time her car spinning around in the middle of the road several times before stopping to a halt, Blair banging her head on the dashboard pretty hard.

Blair slowly lifted her head, feeling blood trickle down her forehead as she looked out her shattered window. Outside, she could hear the hum of the car outside but the blood on her face, blurred the car from her vision in the darkness of the night. Suddenly, the car's high beams turned on once again, from a distance and gradually getting closer. It was then that Blair realized it was gaining speed as it drove towards her.

She pulled her seatbelt off, which surprisingly showed no resistance and opened the door, stepping out onto the concrete and standing up moments before the car hit hers. Her door slammed shut, cutting off her feet with the bottom of the door. Her head was also cut off as the top of her door closed, her midsection falling lifeless into the drivers seat as the car who was followed her, slowly pulled back and drove away.

Annabelle stood stunned, her cell phone pressed against her ear, hearing everything that occurred to her friend. Her phone slowly fell the ground, tears streaming down her face as she realized what had just happened. Blair had been killed and there was nothing she could do to bring her back.


	5. Dog Days Are Over

Chapter Four: Dog Days Are Over

Author's Note: I've been trying to get back into the habit of updating frequently but school's preoccupied most of my time and it almost seems impossible with AP classes, a school musical, and my attempts to take over the world! Anyways, I am going to be using a specific method to kill off the survivors at Stanford and the first person to guess what it is correctly will receive a taco. Anyways, I'm getting so off topic so I guess I'll stick to the usual and beg for reviews. Please Review!

Salt Lake City, Utah

"Is he going to be ok?" Bianca asked for the thousandth time as she followed the gurney where Brody lay on towards the Emergency Room of Halperin-Freund Memorial Hospital. The paramedics on the scene had to leave a chunk of the metal pole in him as it had pierced several major arteries. "Ma'am, are you family?" a nurse asked, looking at Bianca with bold brown eyes. "No." Bianca quickly responded, the rest of the group just arriving behind her. "Then I'm going to have to ask you to wait in the waiting room with the others." With that, the nurse along with the doctors disappeared behind the E.R. doors.

"What'd they say? Is he going to be all right?" Emma asked as Brett, Cole, Alex, Dan, and Detective Browning caught up with her. "He's in critical condition. They're taking him directly to Surgery to remove the pole." Bianca answered, out of breath. "It'll be okay, Honey. Your boyfriend will make it through." Emma consoled Bianca as the two sat on a bench. "I'm her boyfriend!" Dan interrupted. "Oh, well I thought-" Emma Began before Dan interrupted her again. "You thought wrong. Bianca's mine." He protested. "Just calm down." Cole said, getting in between Dan and the girls. "Whatever." Dan answered as he turned around and walked away from the group, eventually finding himself in one of the hospital's restrooms.

"They're all idiots." Dan muttered to himself as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He turned the water on and cupped his hands below the faucet, splashing the water he caught onto his face. An ominous wind blowing around him. "Is anybody there?" Dan asked, glancing at the open stalls in the bathroom. After receiving no response, Dan turned his attention back to the mirror, not expecting what he was about to see. Within the mirror, was a dark shadow, the form of a man standing directly in front of him. "What the-" Dan began to say, before the shadow leapt out of the mirror and engulfed him, pulling him out of consciousness.

Stanford, California

"I'm almost ready. I'll see you at the memorial?" Paige said, speaking to Stevie over the phone. "Alright." Stevie responded emotionless before hanging up. Paige put on her coat over her black dress and headed for the door, shrieking as she opened it. On the other side of the door stood a short and slender female dressed in a pink jumper and black skinny jeans, her hair in a bun. "Can I help you?" Paige asked after regaining her composition from the scare. "Hi, I'm Misuka Neka." The female answered, holding her hand out for Paige to grasp. "Paige Callaway." Paige answered, unsure of what the female was doing there.

"Aren't you going to let your new roommate in?" Misuka asked, a smile spreading across her face as she motioned to the luggage set beside the door. "Oh." Paige said, finally understanding the situation. "Come in." She said, stepping out of the way to let the girl enter. "Were you heading out?" Misuka asked as she rolled a luggage into the room and set it down on top of Stevie's old bed. "Yeah," Paige said, fidgeting with the keys in her hand, "I was heading to a memorial the school is sponsoring. Several students died last night in a house fire and another in a freak accident on the road.

"I heard about that," Misuka responded, unzipping her bag and taking out some of her folded clothes, "The secretaries at the housing department were talking about it." She admitted sheepishly. "Well, I have to get going, otherwise I'll be late." Paige said, nodding towards the door. "Will you be all right alone?" She asked. "I'll be fine. Just unpacking. Go, I'm sure you have better things to do than monitor me." Misuka smiled, this time unpacking photographs. "I'll see you when I get back. Bye Misuka." Paige answered, grabbing her bag and heading out of the dorm. Misuka glanced around the room before picking up a picture of both Stevie and Paige on their first day as roommates from the counter. She brushed her finger over Stevie and chuckled, moments before tossing the picture into the waste bag and replacing it with one of her own.

Salt Lake City, Utah

"Is this your friend?" The coroner asked Both Takbir and Brigitte as he unzipped the black plastic bag in which Adie lay in. "That's her." Takbir was able to mutter, Brigitte pushing herself into his chest to block her view of her deceased friend. "I'll give you some alone time with her." The coroner said as he left the two of them with Adie's corpse in the morgue.

"I'm so sorry." Takbir whispered, resting his hand on Adie's cheek, a single tear rolling down his cheek. "Is it true what you said in the car? Is Adie just the first one of us to die?" Brigitte muttered, looking at Takbir's hardened face. The face of the man who once loved her was completely gone. The face she was looking at now was one she had never seen before. It was one of fear and acceptance. One she was afraid she'd have on her face if Takbir died on her.

"Yes." Takbir whispered. Brigitte could no longer hold back her anger. "I can't die yet! It's too soon. I'm just a freshman in college. I haven't even lived." She shouted. "So was she. Adie died too soon. Adie was a freshman. Adie hadn't even lived. And look at her now. Cold as stone, which is how we'll be pretty soon." Takbir answered. They both remained silent as their eyes floated back to Adie on the gurney. "Goodbye…" Takbir said, giving Adie a kiss on the forehead before looking back at Brigitte. "Come on, we should go look for the others." He said, grabbing Brigitte's hand in his and walking out of the morgue.

Stanford, California

"We need to talk." Stevie's text to Paige read. "Meet me at my father's café." Paige looked at the message over and over again, parked outside the café where Stevie worked. She finally got the courage to get out and headed towards the deserted café. _Knock knock_. Paige waited for seconds until Stevie appeared behind the counter and unlocked the door to the café.

"Why'd you miss the memorial?" Paige asked, walking over to a nearby table and setting her things down. "Something's been happening to me and I needed to talk to someone." Stevie confessed. "Listen, if it's about your vision, I know all about it." Paige revealed.

"You do?" Stevie asked, stunned. "Yes. During spring break a friend of mine had a vision and saved a few people from an explosion." Paige explained, leaving out a few details. "Did he also see the butterflies?" Stevie asked in a hushed voice. "What Butterflies?" Paige asked.

"Last night, after I… saw everyone die in my head, I saw butterflies surrounding me. It was as if they were telling me something." Stevie admitted. "There were no butterflies, Stevie." Paige explained to Stevie. "I know that!" Stevie quickly said. "It's just that they happened around the same time that Annabelle said Blair died…"

"You think the two are connected?" Paige asked. "I don't know but if they aren't, it was one big coincidence." Stevie admitted. The two remained silent as they thought about What Stevie had revealed, Paige connecting the Stevie's butterflies with Rob's music as the warnings of the death's to come.

Salt Lake City, Utah

"He's stable and asleep, but one of you can come see him if you'd like." The nurse said as she entered the waiting room. "I'll be right back." Bianca muttered to Emma after glancing around for Dan. Bianca followed the nurse towards a room in the Intensive Care Unit, ICU. Within the room, was Brody with an intubation tube down his throat with tons of gauze near the area where the pole impaled him. Beside his bed was an enormous machine, wires protruding from it and connecting itself into Brody's body.

"He's on life support at the moment." The nurse explained, catching Bianca looking at the machine. "He lost a lot of blood and won't wake up for a while," The nurse said, "He will have to be on bed rest for a few weeks until he gets his strength back but he should be all right in no time."

"Thank you, Nurse-" Bianca began, realizing she had never learned the nurse's name. "Christensen. Julie Christensen." The nurse answered, smiling slightly. "So what happened? All I heard was that it was an accident." Julie asked.

"It's ridiculous really." Bianca laughed, grazing Brody's cheek with her hand. "We were all headed to California for the break, when out of nowhere; this guy stops us from boarding the train at the station. He says it's going to crash and minutes later… It crashes." Bianca laughs, oblivious to Julie's growing eyes.

"Oh God." Julie uttered, her mouth open in shock. "What's wrong?" Bianca wondered. "The guy, did he have a vision?" Julie inquired. "He said he did. Why?" Bianca responded. "We need to talk to your friends now! Their lives are in danger, yours too." Julie said, leading Bianca out of the room. "What's going on?" Bianca demanded, stopping in the middle of the corridor.

"Six years ago, my older sister had a premonition of a roller coaster we were on crashing and got several people off, me included. Moments later, it crashed just the way she predicted. Weeks later, the people who got off started dying in the order they would have had they not gotten off the ride." Julie explained.

"Why are you telling me this?" Bianca asked, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Because if what you're saying is true, that means that you and the others were meant to die on the train… And you're going to die soon." Julie muttered. "Then how are you still alive?" Bianca asked.

"My sister, her friend and I were on a subway car meant to kill us but she had a vision and saved me but wasn't able to save herself." Julie explained. "And you're friend?" Bianca questioned. "Kevin committed suicide a month later. He couldn't handle Wendy's death and took his own life to end his suffering and save me." She answered.

"Save you? How?" Bianca wondered. "I'll explain later, first I have to talk with the other survivors." Julie demanded as she headed to the waiting room with Bianca trailing behind.

Stanford, California

"Are you all right?" Annabelle asked Hillarie, the two sitting at a table at Toxic, a franchise bar which was spread all throughout California. "I'm fine. You know I lived through a tragic fire and lost one of my best friends in the same night. It's all good." Hillarie smiled, as she chugged down a martini.

"You're beating yourself up." Annabelle insisted. "You're feeling guilty for the whole fire. It wasn't your fault, Hillarie." Hillarie laughed at Annabelle's response. "Why the hell do you care? You've hated me since orientation. It was my little bonfire that caused the explosion so technically, everyone's deaths are my fault. Now can you stop feeling sorry for me?" Hillarie mocked Annabelle.

"Well at least you didn't have to hear how Blair was murdered." Annabelle said angrily as she grabbed her purse and walked away. "She wasn't murdered! She was in a car accident." Hillarie shouted, remembering what the police reports said. Hillarie drank the rest of Annabelle's vodka and smiled to herself as she was getting wasted.

"Another one!" Hillarie shouted, her hand raised in the air to call the waitress. The waitress signaled the bartender to load her tray with a martini as she cleaned Hillarie's table up. Unbeknownst to them, a little Rohpynol being slipped into the drink by a person at the counter as the Bartender turned away. "Here you go." The waitress told Hillarie after retrieving her tray with Hillarie's martini and handing it to her. Hillarie happily sipped her drink, unaware that she was being drugged.

Salt Lake City, Utah

"Explain once again how your friend Kevin was able to save you?" Emma asked Julie as the entire group gathered in the waiting room. "Well, The Aztecs believed that human sacrifice would please the gods. Kevin figured that if he committed suicide and offered his soul to death in exchange for the freedom of my soul, I would be fine… Nothing's happened to me since." Julie explained.

"That makes sense. Rob sacrificed his father's soul for Paige before committing suicide." Takbir muttered, recalling the events from earlier that year. "Who's Rob?" Julie asked. "He had a premonition a few months ago that a gas station would blow up and saved me and Adie among a few others." Takbir explained.

"So you've gone through this before. Then you know, I'm serious when I say that Cole needs to tell us the order in which everyone was supposed to die so we can intervene as long as possible." Julie added. "Why not just kill half of us in order to save the rest of us." Brett suggested, everyone looking around at each other, considering the idea. "Guys, that would be murder and we aren't going to have each other's blood on our hands." Julie pointed out.

"Cole, what's the order?" Emma asked, deeply concerned with his secrecy. As far as she knew, he was next. "It started off with Adie." He muttered, not making eye contact with anybody. Julie looked up as if searching for Adie. "She was killed in the car accident." Takbir admitted.

"Who was after her?" Julie asked. "After Adie it was Brody." Cole said. "Brody? You mean the one we left unprotected and alone in the ICU?" Julie questioned. The others just nodded their heads in silence as Julie got to her feet and ran towards Brody's room to protect him from any danger.

Stanford, California

Annabelle walked through the corridors of her dorm, heading to her room as she thought about what had happened in the past twenty four hours. She inserted her key into the lock of the dorm she shared with Jamia and opened the door, turning on the light beside the door as she walked in.

"Will you turn it off?" Annabelle heard Jamia say from her bed where she and Mikey were engaging in intercourse. "Whoa. Sorry." Annabelle said as she quickly turned the lights off and felt her way to her bed where she retrieved her IPod and inserted the headphones into her ears to block out Jamia's moans as she attempted to fall asleep while getting in her bed.

Salt Lake City, Utah

Brody could feel himself slowly coming to consciousness. The pain he felt was overpowering and he could hardly think about anything else other than the excruciating pain he was feeling. He opened his eyes to a shadowy figure hovering above his bed. It took a few seconds for his eyes to see the person above him in detail and when he did, he relaxed.

It was just Dan, Bianca's douche of a boyfriend, standing beside his bed. Brody attempted to talk but realized he was intubated and a machine beside his bed was breathing for him. Dan smiled as he pulled a scalpel out of his pocket and cut several of the wires to Brody's life support machine.

Brody could now feel every single needle in his body and the full extent of his injuries. Not only that, but his body began to reject the tube that was inserted in his mouth and providing him with air. Dan just continued to grin as he picked up a pillow beside Brody's bedside and placed it on top of his face, pushing down and making breathing for Brody impossible. Despite the pain, Brody thrashed around in the bed, attempting to pull the pillow off but was unlucky as his final breath was stolen, his entire body shutting down and his soul leaving his body.

Stanford, California

Shivers ran down Hillarie's spine as she slowly woke up, the effects of the date rape drug she was slipped, slowly wearing off. When she opened her eyes, she realized why she was so cold. She lay in the middle of a tub of ice, a red liquid tainting the clear ice. Her eyes glanced downward and she saw an incision on the right side of her stomach.

Without giving it a second thought, she reached down and touched the cut, blood leaking onto her fingers. That was when she realized the blood was hers. Panic began to set in as she saw someone reach into her cut with gloves on and pull out an organ, which from high school anatomy, she recognized as her Kidney.

The person placed her kidney onto a tray and doused it in water. It was then that the pain from having a foreign body intrude her began to make itself known. "AHHHH!" Hillarie started yelling, the person taking notice that she was conscious and grabbing the scalpel they had used to cut her open and slashed her throat, cutting her windpipe in half and silencing her screams. Hillarie watched as a smile spread across her killers face before her blood loss was too much and she died.

Author's note: So yeah, there it goes. The whole Jamia/Mikey scene wasn't originally going to be put here but it was essential to the next chapter which I know you will all love because I love the death's, and almost deaths, I have planned for this story. Tell me what you think about Stevie's "Butterflies" in a review, which is always greatly appreciated.


	6. Raise A Little Hell Now

Chapter Five: Raise A Little Hell Now

Author's Note: Due to the fact no one got the question right; the taco expired and was given to a pack of rabid dogs. Other than that, the answer to the question is within this chapter so there's that. Also, sorry for the long wait, I just couldn't find the inspiration to continue this story. Without further delay, here goes chapter four.

Stanford, California

Stevie shot up in her bed, a cold sweat dripping down her face. She looked straight ahead as several figures appeared before her. It was the butterflies again. Nine monarch butterflies fluttered before her before she left her body.

Now she lay in a bath tub full of ice with a person's hand in her abdomen. The person's face was hidden in the shadows as her kidney was pulled out of her. Stevie could feel everything as her organ was pulled out. Stevie yelled as loud as she could before returning to her bedroom, the butterflies still in front of her.

Stevie attempted to catch her breath as one of the monarchs burst into golden dust. Now, there fluttered eight butterflies before her. That's when it dawned on Stevie that she had just experienced someone's death. Who's though? It was obviously a female. Stevie thought hard about what Paige had told her. "The survivors died in the order they would've if they hadn't been saved." Blair was first, getting impaled by the keg's metal followed by Hillarie who burned on the spot… Hillarie.

Stevie picked up her cell phone and quickly dialed Paige. Three rings passed. "It's three in the morning." Paige groaned as she answered. "Hillarie's dead." Stevie blurted out. "Are you sure?" Paige questioned. "I just saw it happen in my head!" Stevie responded.

Stevie could hear Paige shuffling on the other side of the line. "I'll be there in twenty minutes." Paige said hanging up. Paige tossed her phone on her bed and stared at it momentarily after getting dressed. She grabbed it and dialed a number she knew from the heart.

The line rang. One… Twice… Three times… then voicemail. "The number you are trying to reach is not available. Please leave a message after the beep." The phone said over the line. "I know how to leave a message, robot lady." Paige groaned as she waited for the beep.

_Beep_.

"Hey, it's me again. I've been trying to get a hold of you lately but you're probably asleep. I just wanted to tell you… It's happening again. My roommate… well, ex-roommate saw an explosion and saved a few people. Two of them are dead already. I need your help… Please call me back when you can, Ade." Paige finished, hanging up the phone and leaving her dorm for Stevie's place.

Salt Lake City, Utah

"You will be staying here." Detective Browning told Emma and Cole as he led them to the hotel room they would be staying in. "Thanks." Emma responded as he left her alone with Cole. Cole sat on the bed, Emma joining him. "You haven't said a word. Not since Julie said Brody had died." Emma pointed out.

Cole remained quiet as he stared straight ahead. "You can talk to me." Emma encouraged. "I can't." Cole responded. "It's my fault you were even headed to California in the first place. If I hadn't insisted you come with me, you would still be safe at home instead of being part of this Death's list thing."

"You can't blame yourself for what's going on." Emma said. "Can't I?" Cole asked looking at her. "I'm the reason everyone is going to die." Emma took his hand into hers. "You're wrong. You're the reason everyone is going to live longer. You know the order. You can protect everyone." Emma said.

"Two people are dead already." Cole reminded her. "And six others are alive." Emma said. "Look, you're just tired. You should get some rest and when you wake up. We'll discuss the list and what we need to do to ensure the safety of whoever's next.

Cole lay down on the bed and Emma nestled into his chest. She stared at the ceiling for several minutes until she could hear Cole snoring lightly beside her. Emma stood and headed to the mini-fridge to get some water when all of the sudden, Cole's phone rang on the dresser. Emma walked over to the dresser and picked it up, not wanting the noise to wake him up.

"Hello?" Emma said, waiting for a response. "Cole? It's Julie." The voice said over the line. "Actually, it's Emma. Cole's asleep." Emma answered. "Oh, I'm sorry to bother you but we didn't really get to discuss what we were going to do about this whole situation." Julie said.

"What time do you get off work? I'll meet up with you at the hospital." Emma suggested. "I get off at noon. I'll see you in the cafeteria then?" Julie asked. "Sure, I'll be there." Emma responded, closing the phone and placing it back on the counter.

Stanford, California

"What exactly happened?" Paige asked Stevie. "I was Hillarie. I don't know how but I saw someone pull an organ out of my body." Stevie explained. "Wait, there's a pattern here." Paige noticed. "What do you mean?" Stevie asked. "Annabelle said Blair was chased down the abandoned road by another driver right?"

"That's what she said." Stevie answered. "Well, you just had a vision from Hillarie's point of view where she was in a tub of ice with an organ getting pulled out." Paigesaid. "Where are you going with this?" Stevie asked. "I think I need to show you but first I need to call some friends for some help." Paige said, pulling her phone out and deciding to call Takbir instead of Adie this time.

The phone rang once before the phone was answered. "Hello?" Takbir said. "Takbir, its Paige. I was meaning to talk to you and Adie. Something's happened." Paige said. "Paige..." Takbir said over the line sounding resentful. "What's the matter?" Paige asked.

"It's about Adie." He started. "What about her?" Paige asked. "She's dead." Paige strained to respond. "She died last night. There was a car accident. She was the first on the list." Takbir continued. "She was first on the List? What list?" Paige asked. "Death's list. It's happening again. Someone had a vision yesterday." He answered.

"Paige, are you there?" Takbir asked. "Someone else had a vision over here at Stanford. I was on it. Two people are already dead." Paige confessed. "What are we going to do?" Takbir asked. "We need to stick together. Make sure no one is ever alone. Keep track of the list. We're going to need it." Paige advised. "Alright." Takbir answered. "And Takbir?" Paige said. "What?" He asked. "Be safe." She said. "You too." Takbir responded before hanging up.

"What's the matter?" Stevie asked. "My best friend is dead." Paige muttered, sitting down on the bed, her knees shaking. "I'm so sorry." Stevie said, sitting next to her, unsure of whether to give Paige space or console her. She decided to give Paige some space. "I'm fine." Paige said after a few deep breaths. "We need to head to the campus library. There's a book I have to show you."

Salt Lake City, Utah

Cole slowly woke up to the sounds of light knocking on his bedroom door. He forced himself up, rubbing his eyes with his pointer finger and thumb as he stumbled to the door. "Cole, may I come in?" Brigitte asked Cole from outside the room. "Sure, come on in." Cole responded, shutting the door behind Brigitte.

"There's something about this whole Death's plan that I have questions that Takbir couldn't answer." Brigitte said, standing across from him. "I'm not really sure if I can help. I don't know what I'm supposed to do." Cole responded. "I figured as much which is why I did some online investigating." Brigitte responded, pulling her laptop out of her bag.

"Stories about deaths that were prevented by psychics have been circulating for centuries. Only recently are they being more noticed. Here." Brigitte said, showing Cole the information on the screen. "What am I supposed to be looking at?" Cole asked. "It says the number one way to save the survivors is to look for the signs."

"What signs?" Cole asked. "Anything ironic; For example, seeing a shadow when there's nothing there or seeing a person's name stand out in a newspaper article." Brigitte explained. "I see." Cole said. "Did you see any of these when Adie or Brody died?" Brigitte asked. "When Adie died, I saw some shadow cross the road in front of the car." Cole admitted.

"What do you mean shadow?" Brigitte asked. "It was a shadow yet it looked like it was a person. You know, come to think of it, I swear I saw another shadow from my peripheral vision right before Julie ran to see if Brody was alive." Cole answered. "Then that must be it." Brigitte said, smiling successfully.

"But that doesn't explain how the next person is supposed to die." Cole pointed out. Brigitte shifted nervously. Cole looked at the screen thoughtfully before it short circuited quickly, the power turning the monitor off. The reflection of a shadow drifted across the screen from behind him before disappearing. Cole jumped off the bed instinctively, scanning the room for the shadow he had seen.

"What was it?" Brigitte asked. "A shadow… I think someone's going to die." Cole muttered. "Well, who's next on the list?" Brigitte asked. "Oh no." Cole said, grabbing his sweater from the bed and running out of the hotel room, just now realizing that Emma was nowhere to be seen.

Stanford, California

"So why are we at the library?" Stevie asked Paige as the two females walked through the aisles of books. "I saw a book here during my first days and there are similarities between the deaths and some of the passages in the book." Paige explained. "So that brought us to the folklore section?" Stevie questioned.

"The book was filled with tons of Contemporary folklore." Paige answered. Stevie looked at Paige confused by what exactly Paige was talking about. "I'm talking about Urban Legends, Stevie." Paige elaborated, stopping in front of a bookcase and grabbing a reference book from the top shelf.

Paige carried the textbook and dropped it onto a nearby table, taking a seat beside Stevie as she opened the book. "So what are we looking for?" Stevie asked as Paige flipped through the pages of the book. "This." Paige said as she stopped on a page with a graphic of car headlights in the darkness. "The Gang High-Beam Initiation?" Stevie read aloud, "What is that?"

"Legend says, it's something gang recruits have to do before becoming an official member. The goal is to drive down the road with your headlights off and when someone flashes you their high beams, you perform a U-turn and chase them off the road." Paige explained.

"Just like Blair died." Stevie said putting the pieces together. "Exactly, and this morning you said you had a dream where your kidney was taken." Paige said, flipping to a page labeled, The Kidney Heist. "So what are you trying to say?" Stevie asked. "I think the people who lived, are dying the ways others did in these urban legends." Paige responded.

"I can't believe this." Stevie whispered. "It's only a matter of time before the next person dies." Paige added. "You need to tell me whose next so we can protect them from dying." Paige encouraged. "I don't think I can handle this." Stevie answered, standing up from the table and walking away.

"What do you mean?" Paige asked, following Stevie. "I'm not the right person to save others." Stevie answered back. "You had the vision that saved the others for a reason." Paige said. "I don't want that much power. You know what, I'll give you the list and the order but you have to leave me out of it." Stevie said turning away.

"At least tell me whose next." Paige said, Stevie stopping a mere few feet from the door. "It was some high school kid. I didn't catch his name. Maybe Annabelle knows. She was with Blair when he was with Hillarie." Stevie responded. "You can turn your back on it now but sooner or later you'll have to help. Whether it's your life that's next or not." Paige said as Stevie walked out, leaving Paige with the burden of saving the survivors.

Salt Lake City, Utah

"Nurse Christensen, you're needed at the nurse's station." The nurse at the station said over the speakers system at Emma's request. "She should be here momentarily." He told her before returning to paperwork. "Thanks." Emma replied, taking a seat in the waiting room across the hall.

Julie walked out of the emergency room to the nurse's station. The nurse whom had called her over the intercom nodded towards the waiting room where Emma sat. "You're looking for me?" Julie asked as she approached Emma. "I have an idea on how all of us can beat death." Emma said.

Julie shifted uncomfortably and pulled Emma down to sit beside her. "Are you sure about this? I mean death is a hard thing to beat. I'm only alive because of a sacrifice." Julie said in a hushed tone. "That's the thing," Emma said, a smile spreading across her face. "What if we-" Emma began when the nurse at the station called Julie.

"Give me a second." Julie told Emma as she walked over to the other nurse. After a few seconds of talking, Julie turned around and walked towards Emma. "Listen, I have to sign my name on the chart of a baby I helped deliver but I'll be right back out and then we can talk. My shift's almost over." Julie said.

"Hurry back okay." Emma responded as Julie walked back towards the emergency room. Emma watched as Julie walked away, pulling out a list of patients in the hospitals hospice wing from her pocket.

Stanford, California

Paige waited outside of Annabell's forensics class. She had tracked Annabell down with Ryan's help and now all she needed to do was find out who the person next was going to be. The doors burst open and several students poured out. "Annabell," Paige called out as she left the classroom.

Annabell turned swiftly before her eyes fell upon Paige. "Hey," Annabell said. "There's something the two of us need to talk about." Paige whispered, pulling Annabell to an isolated corner where they could talk without anyone else hearing.

"Well, what is it?" Annabell asked. "Hillarie died last night." Paige said. "That's impossible. The two of us went out for a drink last night." Annabelle responded. "It might not make a lot of sense to you right now but Blair was meant to die first at the party followed by Hillarie." Paige explained.

"I thought I recognized you from somewhere. You're one of the survivors of the Middleton Massacre," Annabell responded, "I heard about you on the news. You and your friends survived an accident. Then some guy went insane and killed some of the others who were supposed to die at a gas station explosion."

Paige remembered to story used to cover up the deaths. Apparently, to the police, Rob was mentally unstable and killed everyone before committing suicide. "He didn't kill anyone. They all died in freak accidents and if you don't help me out, someone else is going to die soon." Paige blurted out.

Annabell looked at Paige stunned. "Someone else is going to die?" Annabell managed to ask. Paige nodded her head before answering. "Some kid. He was with Hillarie at the party." Annabell thought long and hard. "I'm sorry I don't know. I just remember it started with a B…" Annabell answered after coming up blank. Paige dropped her head in defeat.

"Wait, he said he went to school nearby." Annabell remembered. "You think he meant Hitchcock High School?" Paige said, finally getting a lead to where the next survivor could be. "Thank you so much." Paige said getting ready to walk off. "I'm coming with you. I'll drive. We'll find him twice as fast." Annabell said as she led Paige to her 2009 dark blue ford mustang.

Salt Lake City, Utah

Emma waited for Julie to return in the waiting room. Julie said she'd be back in a little bit but almost an hour had passed that Emma hadn't heard a thing. She peered over at the nurses station and saw that the nurse whom had been manning the desk was gone. That's when she did something she normally wouldn't have done but time was running out and the next person on the list could die at any moment.

She pushed her way past the 'Authorized Personnel Only' doors that led into the emergency room. The halls were mostly empty with an orderly here and there entering the rooms to check on their patients. Emma walked down the hall, peering through the windows in search for Julie but had no luck.

"Ma'am, you can't be back here." A doctor said, spotting here just as she rounded the corner. Emma dashed into a nearby emergency room and closed the door behind her. She watched as the doctor passed the room in search for her and calmed down. She turned towards the patient in the room and noticed he was covered in a white blanket.

"Poor guy," Emma whispered analyzing the situation. The person had probably died earlier in the day. There was a crash cart right beside his bed. Emma sat at the edge of the bed, regretting she had ever come in here. She should've stayed in the emergency room. Julie was probably waiting for her there right now.

Emma stood up and adjusted her wrinkled shirt, ready to leave the room and go to the waiting room, unaware that the 'dead' patient in the bed sat up.

Stanford, California

"Is this the place?" Paige asked as Annabell pulled into the parking lot of Hitchcock High School. "Yeah, I don't know how we'll find him though." Annabell said under her breath as she looked out of the window. Suddenly a loud cheer rang out from behind the school.

"What was that?" Paige asked Annabell. The female shrugged and drove farther into the school and behind the main building where the football stadium stood. "You think we'll find him here?" Annabell asked Paige. "It's our only hope." Paige answered.

Annabell pulled into an open parking space and the two got out of the car, watching a huge crowd gather at the entrance to purchase tickets. "It seems as if the whole town is here." Annabell noticed. "This isn't going to be easy." Paige admitted.

They integrated themselves with the rest of the fans and reached the ticket counter in a matter of minutes. "How many?" the cashier asked the two. "Two please." Paige said pulling out her wallet. "Your total comes out to $16.52… and with tax, that'll be $18.00." the cashier said, pulling two tickets from the machine and handing them to Paige who paid the exact amount.

"Thank you." Paige answered, giving the female a small smile before walking into the stadium. "I think this is going to be harder than we expected." Annabell mumbled as she and Paige walked out into the stands and saw the enormous crowd of fans around the stadium.

Salt Lake City, Utah

Author's note:


End file.
